Gwynddor
English explanation below. Gwynddor ist eines der zwölf Segmente der Schwertwelt im Machairas von Myra. Ursprünglicher Hüter war Biba Till, es folgte später Hlill und ab 422 schliesslich Nervan. __TOC__ Die im Wesentlichen kompakte Landmasse des Segments zu dem auch die Strudelsee gerechnet wird, bildet den Lychnos und Ophis des Gorganischen Kontinents, dessen Oklis dann in Yhllgord mündet. Jenseits des grossen Ozeans liegt Zhaketia, das als Gebiet bereits unweit von Gwynddor mit Wahnhall beginnt. Orte, Namen und Begriffe von Gwynddor ...sind hier hinzuzufügen: Biba Till, Hlill, Melanior, Nervan, Strudelsee *Aisenatha - HER: Labas Krosys (APA), HST: Iridan; Info: Das Reich ist entstanden als Abspaltung einiger Traumritter von +Ashcaran, die ihr Stammreich verließen um einen eigenen Staat aufzubauen, der als Demokratie zuerst ein Zerrbild seines fernen Vorbilds Athanesia auf Karcanon wurde (wo Legenden zufolge in dieser Zeit auch noch Traumritter lebten, die in Kontakt mit Ashcaran standen). Das in früheren Jahren von Ilara, der Hohepriesterin der Ishina, geführte Reich wurde in den letzten Jahren nach einer Abkehr von den religiösen Parteien von den Händlern dominiert. Das Reich hat seine Kernbereiche um das alte Reich Morautan. *Alizas Heiliger Tempel Aht - HER: Baxar, HST: Alizas Schoß, Volk: Arboltaer; Info: Einst unter Tashan das Reich der Piraten der Salzwüste, ist dies nun eine Theokratie im Dienste der Göttin Aliza, der Mutter der Tränen, die andernorts die Zwillingsgöttin Pura genannt wird. Immer wieder spielte dies Reich in den Kriegen der Region, etwa gegen das Großreich +Kitora, eine Schlüsselrolle den Ausschlag gebend. *Arunthog - HER: Worbandt Zhurvraigh Zhrokkath Exedron, HST: Arunathkrah. Volk: Wergols. Info: Entstanden im Jahr des Feuers 407 nP, vor allem auf Kosten von Melanior, vornehmlich die Provinz Nordalia des alten Reich Gorounor umfasend. *Ashcaran - HER: Shaer O'Dhana, HST: Ash'Caron. Info: Dies Reich der Traumritter, die im Altertum noch Alptraumritter genannt wurden, steht an vielleicht ältester Stelle des alten mythorischen Kontinents Gorgan, um die alte Gigantenstadt Ash'Caron, an der Mauer der Alten Welt, die der Eyta Kerwayn erbauen ließ. Das Gebiet umfaßt die alten Reiche Horien und Weddon, wie auch Teile Errons *Astragon - HER: Astra Talak Ian, HST: Astrafal (vor 408: Dward); Info: Der neue Herrscher löste seinen Vorgänger Dakra 408 nP unblutig ab, und versuchte sofort eine massive Änderung der Religionspolitik zugunsten Thagoths. *Ayland - HER: Andraiuk, HST: Tupan; Info: Das traditionsreiche Reich, das schon im Altertum bestand hatte, ist Mitglied der Allianz Gwynddors. *Calador - HER: Caluga von Calador; Info: Das finstere Kleinreich, im Glauben an Seth-Genral, wurde von den Wergols aus Hroggania angegriffen und zwangsweise im Jahr des Drachen 412 nP angeschlossen. *Corona - HER: Harkles, HST: Brahlow; Ein Reich von wechselnder Größe und wechselhaftem Glück, im Klados der Strudelsee, neben +Terre Noire und machairisch von +Arunthog gelegen. Das neutrale Lichtreich besteht vornehmlich aus den oklischen Heymal-Ländern der alten Zeit. *Cry-Las-Sin - HER: Sin der Tiger, HST: Cry-Las-Sinthea. Das Reich der Katzenmenschen, der Boconer, vom alten Reich Samboco, aus dem Dschungel um die Burg des Traumritters Guinhan, das alte Comboss, die den Kern, wie es heißt, des neuen Cry-Las-Sinthea bildet. *Dyvenloon - HER: (ein Rat der 12), HST: Deneb; Info: Die Angriffe auf dieses Reich durch die zu Beginn 407 nP kampflos vordringenden Nebelsümpfe waren Anlaß für die Bildung der Allianz Gwynddors. Das Reich hat sich aus pazifistischer Überzeugung von eigenen Armeen getrennt und dem Schutz der Traumritter von Ashcaran unterstellt, an die dafür der Sold ihrer im Reich stationierten Truppen gezahlt wird. Das Gebiet umfaßt einen Großteil des alten Dschungels von Kabun, den die Dyvenlooner heute den Ephan-Forst nennen. *Exartor - HER: Exartor, HST: Exartoria. Info: Der finstere Exartor, den manche für Leiter der Dunklen Union DU auf Gwynddor und regionalen Stellvertreter des Hochlords ZARDOS, manche aber auch für einen mächtigen Dämon halten, hat die Yarls, die mächtigen Riesenechsen aus dem Reich der Düsternis unter seiner Kontrolle gebracht, und auch wenn er keine großen Expansionsbestrebungen zeigte, umfaßt sein Reich dazu das alte Yogun und die nicht zu +Savalon gehörenden Teile Alluriens. *Helionicon - HER: Helarchin Sema I., HST: Neu-Logghard; Info: Sema ist die junge Schwester des alten Helarchen, die ihren Bruder Jugrid I. Anfang 414 nP ablöste. Das Reich umfaßt zum Großteil das Reich der Düsternis des Prinzen Odam und das alte Unakar. *Heter-Kult - HER: ?; HST: Heter; Info: Die genaue Lage im Reich ist nach dem Bürgerkrieg 408 nP, der mit dem Sturz der Traumritter-freundlichen Herrscherin Kuruta von Garan endete (die ein Jahr lang viele Amazonen zur Alianz Gwynddors gesandt hatte), unklar. Seiher hat das Reich die alte Politik der Abschottung wieder aufgenommen. *Hroggania - HER: , HST: Vogdania; Info: Das Wergolreich, im Jahr des Feuers 407 nP durch ARUS UR EKLAS gegründet (wie +Arunthog auch), hat sich vor allem durch Anschluß des von +Uro-Lianis geschwächten Rest-Calador erweitert. *Kaldaran - HER: Bürgermeister Melk D'Apran, HST: Kaldaran, Info: Die Freie Handelsstadt war bis 408 nP eine Festung des ehemals ungleich größeren Yperien, in den ophischen Heymal-Ländern, machte sich unter dem Druck Coronas unabhängig. *Kitora - HER: Slar von Kitora, HST: And'rathol; Der Krieg gegen Melanior ab 406 nP konnte durch Eingreifen der Arboltaer von AHT nicht gewonnen werden. Im Gegenteil verlor man bis Ende 410 nP Gebiete an das durch die Angriffe der anderen entlastete Melanior. Auch verlor das Großreich im Jahr des Feuers 407 nP die Ophisprovinzen an die Bluttrinker von +Uro-Lianis, um gleich darauf eine große Mauer zu ziehen, einen Ophiswall wie das ferne (aber verwandte) Bakanasan auf Karcanon einen gegen die Horden der Burundi und die Barbaren von Ligurien gebaut hat. Das Gebiet umfaßt vor allem die alten Reiche von Anola und Moro-Basako. *Melanior - HER: Grosstharn Urebion, HST: Golgoroth; Info: Das ehemalige Hauptreich des Sohns der Sonne erlebte zu Beginn des Jahres des Feuers 407 einen gewaltigen Umschwung, als ein Vulkan am Itarsi ausbrach, und Urebion den Gott Zamnait als Staatsreligion durch seinen mächtigeren (und chaotischen) Vater Catpoc-Manuijan ersetzen ließ. Im Streit ging der Priester-Tharn Goranion aus dem Sonnentempel, Ra Chota Lohardaga, den Stein des Feuers im Gepäck, um im Dienste des neutralen Zamnait für einen Ausgleich zu sorgen und die Ordnung der Dinge für die Welt Myra als Ganzes wiederherzustellen. Im Heimatreich Melanior ist unterdessen eher die Zeit des Händler-Tharns Turanion gekommen. Das Gebiet Melanior umfaßt das Reich Jahand (bis auf +Shall-Hammadt) sowie die Provinzen Gomaliland und Rousund des alten Reiches Gorounor. *Nebelsümpfe - HER: Blutkaiser Xerano de Sarde, HST: Skantra. Info: Das finstere Großreich der Nebelsümpfe, das auch schon einmal jenseits der Segmentsgrenzen im yhllgordischen Aidanard eingefallen war, mußte nach seinen ungehinderten Eroberungen im friedlichen Dyvenloon plötzlich feststellen, daß alle potentiellen neuen Nachbarn gemeinsam in der neu geschaffenen Allianz Gwynddors gegen die Nebelsümpfe zogen, und unter beachtlichen Verlusten auch vieles an Gelände und Schlachten gewannen. Erst die Chaoszeit des Wechsels in der Segmentshüterschaft 414/415 nP verschaffte den Nebelsümpfen die nötige Atempause. Heute wird der Beginn des Krieges einem (inzwischen zu Tode gefolterten) Putschisten angelastet, der alte Blutkaiser sei in dieser Zeit eingekerkert gewesen und nicht verantwortlich zu machen. Das Reich hat seinem Zentrum in jenem gebiet, das man einst den Sumpf der Seuchen nannte, wo von Aict-Wellor aus der Schattenpriester DULarothomae sein Reich aufbaute und gegen die Ritter der Ewigkeit verlor. *Nebkazon ar'Pharon - HER: Mahat la Ulmalica, HST: Nebcaphal, Volk: Pharazons (G8), auch als "Schwarze Teufel" bezeichnet. Die den Verbannten Gott in der Wüste anbetenden Pharazons stammen ihrer eigenen Legende nach von einem versunkenen Kontinent auf der anderen Seite der Welt, dessen Versenken (sowie die Verbannung ihres Gottes) sie als Grund für ihren Haß auf die Anbeter Chnums angeben. Sie sind hervoragende Seefahrer und beherrschten von den im Jahr des Feuers 407 durch Erdverschiebungen vergrößerten Inseln im Meer der Schatten aus 409-411 die Meere Gwynddors. Im Jahr des Drachen 412 nP schloß sich der Großteil ihrer riesigen Flotte schwarzer Schiffe mit der von Yhllgord gekommenen ANTI zur Schwarzen Armada zusammen und verschwand in der Strudelsee, Legenden aus +Aisenatha zufolge um durch Magie nach Itachaos auf Karcanon zu gelangen und den Verbannten Gott zu befreien. Ihr Kerngebiet ist eine Reihe von Inseln vulkanischer Herrkunft in der See des Todes, die durch das Jahr des Feuers sich vermehrten. *Savalon - HER: König Basiley, HST: Savalor; Info: Das neutrale Lichtreich Savalor wurde durch eine Offensive der +Nebelsümpfe zum erbitterten Gegner dieses schon immer verhaßten Finsterreiches. Durch seinen Hilferuf wurde Savalon zum Gründungsreich der Allianz Gwynddors (AG) gegen die übermächtigen Reiche der Finsternis. Savalon entstammt aus der Verbindung der Reste von Allurien mit den Feueranbetern des alten Reiches Kaizan. *Shaldurango - HER: Theokrat Algarja, HST: Achairas, Volk: Shaldur (Shalladim); Info: Die finstere Theokratie ist seit ihrer Entstehung aus der Mausoleumsinsel des Shallad Hadamur ganz dem Rachedämon ACHAR geweiht. Der Inselstaat, der auch finstere Piraterie betreibt, liegt gegenüber den Ruinen der alten Hauptstadt Andshara (Hadam) im Lychnischen Ozean. *Shall-Hammadt - HER: Höchster Händler Chat ne'Herachet, HST: Shall-Hammadt. Info: Freie Handelsstadt seit vielen Jahren, an der Ophisküste des alten Reiches Jahand gelegen, aus bitterer Erfahrung mit +Shaldurango erbitterte Piratenfeinde. *Siraidon - HER: ?, HST: Siraidon. Info: Das Kleinreich der Amazonen ist ein Ergebnis des Krieges der Allianz Gwynddors mit Ayland, Savalon, Ashcaran und den Amazonen des heutigen Siraidon, die von der +Heterin Kuruta von Garan auf den Weg geschickt wurden. Auf dem von den Nebelsümpfen (zT zurück)eroberten Gebiet wurde als erster Trabantenstaat Siraidon gegründet, als neue Heimat der durch den Putsch bei den Heterinnen heimatlosen Amazonen. *Terre Noire - HER: Richard le Noire, HST: Schwarzburg; Info: Die junge Demokratie ist dem Göttervater Chnum als Fruchtbarkeitsgott Ramdrock verschrieben, dem zu Ehren die großen Feste des Jahres gefeiert werden. Das Gebiet umfaßt die alten kladischen Heymal-Länder. *Uro-Lianis - HER: Poguldon; HST: San Cadaver; Volk: Bongolen, Wysko-Nomaden (Shalladim); Info: Das Reich wird meist als die "Bluttrinker aus dem Ophis" umschrieben. Die Größe des Reiches stammt aus dem im Jahr des Feuers 407 nP begonnenen Krieg gegen Kitora. Neben Alt-Voldanien sind es vor allem ophisch der Mauer der Alten Welt gelegene Teile der alten Düsterzone Gorgans, die man sich mit +Hroggania teilt. *Xandria - HER: , HST: Xandria; Info: Freie Handelsstadt im Flußdelta zwischen Savalon, Aisenatha und Siraidon. Die neutrale Handelsstadt liegt im Flußdelta der Flüsse Largin und Rheyhim an der See des Todes. *Yperien - HER: Osimnarl Sumethor; HST: Immala; Info: Das Reich verlor viel seiner ursprünglichen Größe im Krieg gegen Corona 407-408 nP, und mußte sich vom Großteil seiner Gebiete sowie von der Festung +Kaldaran trennen. Heute ist es nur noch ein Kleinreich im Lychnos der alten Heymalländer. Überblicke über die Zeitgeschichte * Gwynddor bis Rabenmond 424 n.P. * Gwynddor nach Allumeddon: thumb|286px|left|Die Gestalt Gwynddors zu Beginn des [[Dunkles Zeitalter|Dunklen Zeitalters. - Detailkarte 183 von Klaus Schiemann aus #My183 der Mythor-Serie. - Hier: FairUse.]] English explanation :' This is the german description of Gwynddor, one of the continents of Myra. Infos for the Gwynddor 5e campaign can be found here on RPG Wikia. Gwynddor is one of twelve Segments of the Machairas half of our world Myra. The prime Wise Guardian was Biba Till, later followed by Hlill and from the year 422 after the Battle of Pondaron by Nervan. Gwynddor is close to the Bloody Belt in tropical or, in the machairas reaches, sub-tropical climate, with most humans being dark-skinned in fifty shades of brown. Neighbouring continents are Yhllgord on one and Zhaketia on the other side, with Rodebran bordering in the Machairas and the Bloody Belt and the Witchworld half of the globe beyond it in the Ophis